Part of Me
by onewingdtenshi07
Summary: He never expected to find her in a different village with a new life and no memory of her past. A hunt for vengence shatters. Love, like the wind, will blow into a typhoon only to return as a gentle breeze [SasuSaku]
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Part of Me

**Summary: **He never expected to find her in a different village with a new life and no memory of her past. A hunt for vengence shatters. Love, like the wind, will blow into a typhoon only to return as a gentle breeze. SasuSaku.

**Genre:** Drama

**Rating:** M

**Author's Notes: **This fic was inspired by a song by Ayumi Hamasaki called '_part of Me'_. Of course, I've been listening to a lot of other songs to help me along the way heheheh…

**Part of Me**

By Onewingdtenshi07

**Chapter 1**

_

* * *

_

_"I sometimes wonder  
If we had lived  
Sharing one life  
Long before we were born"_

**-part of Me, Ayumi Hamasaki**

_

* * *

_

_I want you to find me._

_I want you to see me._

_I want you to know…_

_You'll always have my heart._

It was raining terribly when she found him lying against a tree, severely wounded in a pool of blood.

"_Sasuke_!" the shrill woman cried, rushing to his side. Incredulity rushed through her veins like blood. _Oh god, oh god… How?! _Under the flash of lightning, she could make out the fresh cuts on his face and hands, and the ragged state of his muddy haori. In slight panic, she pressed her hand to the horrible gash on his side in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"_Shit,_" her hands trembled, "there's too much blood." _So much… What can I do?_ She gathered in a deep breath and pushed her fear aside. At the sound of her arrival, Sasuke raised his weary eyes to spare her a glance. "…You're late." he grunted. She dismissed his comment and focused on the task at hand.

"What happened? Who did you fight? How long have you been bleeding here?" she questioned him mechanically as she tried to keep her hands steady and glanced at his exhausted face. Damn. Even when he was _mortally wounded_ he wore that sardonic expression – as if someone had invited him to a stupid _tea party_ and he had haughtily refused. Before he could answer, his other two companions arrived.

"Damn. You look beat," Suigetsu set down his sword and peered at Sasuke, "and it's no wonder – the _stupid_ _lovesick animal_ here is useless for just about _everything_."

"Just shut up, you ass!" Karin replied sharply. Suigetsu glared at her and opened his mouth to throw back a cutting retort but was interrupted before he could get a word out.

"Tch. Keep your voice down," Sasuke drawled. The condescending demeanor the previously graced his features finally fell into a weary frown. His whole body ached from the rough battle, which had turned out to be more challenging than he had expected. He had defeated his enemy, whose remains were now a bloody mass ten meters away, but was unable to escape unscathed. Victory, though hard earned, seemed fruitless now as heavy fatigue settled in his muscles. Furthermore, his head ached as he tried to still the world that was swirling before his eyes; and it was so damn _cold_…

"He needs a medic," Juugo said quietly as he surveyed the sight before him, "these wounds are too severe for a regular Shinobi to treat." Karin forgot her anger for a moment and looked back to the weak Uchiha. He was breathing haphazardly and looked sickly pale. She turned back to Juugo with a grim expression.

"You're right. We need to move. Now."

\.A./

Dusk fell quickly as three cloaked figures sought out a haven for the fallen Uchiha. They traveled under the darkness of the rain storm, Sasuke supported by Suigetsu and Juugo, as Karin took the lead with merely one lantern to light the way. She heaved a sigh of relief when she finally spotted the familiar mountain pass.

"Yo! Ugly! Where the hell are you taking us?" Suigestsu called over the thundering storm. He waited momentarily for a spitting reply, but received none. Either Karin didn't hear him, or she was just being a sullen bitch. "Fuckin' a - carrying _both_ Sasuke and Zanbatō is exhausting," he grunted under his breath.

"Seems like Karin found a village nearby; we're lucky that it was so close to the battlefield." Juugo commented. And he was right. In no time at all, the four cloaked figures approached what appeared to be tall, broken gates. They were so old that they looked to be constructed out of scrap metal. Under the light of the lantern, Suigetsu could make out the dirt, grime, and red-orange tang from years of rust. He leered at the entrance and sneered intentionally.

"What a dump - exactly the kind of place you'd expect 'trash-girl' to find."

Karin visibly twitched, but held her tongue. Her rage was apparent though, as she stomped towards the gate in a huff and impatiently pounded on the old doors. Within seconds, a metal sheet unlatched to reveal a small window. "Name and business," a gruff voice prompted.

"It's me, Karin. Open up Kaz; we need help. My teammate is dying." Karin said urgently.

The owner of the voice poked his face out the window and peered down at the pale and unconscious Uchiha before sizing up the other two men.

"Karin, you're always welcome here, but you know the city code…" he trailed off and shrank back as Karin shot him a dirty glare.

"Okay! Okay! Sheesh… Ya think anyone can just waltz in here…" Kaz grumbled and re-latched the metal sheet before pulling the city gates open. Team Hebi hastily entered the gates and with apparent reluctance, addressed the group behind him.

"You better follow me. I know a medic who can help you."

\.A./

Sasuke opened his eyes wearily and met an unfamiliar ceiling. He scanned his surroundings and allowed himself to relax when he couldn't sense any danger. He was in a makeshift bed at one far end of the room. Suigetsu was sprawled across the base of a sofa where Karin was napping. Juugo on the other hand was sleeping with his back against the wall opposite of the couch. The room was dim, though the window revealed that dawn had passed some hours before; the weather outside was visibly overcast. Medical books were neatly packed in bookshelf that stood by a cabinet, which Sasuke suspected to house bandages and medicine. Though the area had a distinct smell reminiscent of a hospital clinic, the walls were graced with several paintings, calligraphy, and colorful drapery, which all gave the area an overall homey feel.

_A medic's home_. With that concluded, Sasuke surveyed his injuries. His head was wrapped in bandages, as was his torso; and his clothes had been exchanged for a fresh haori and trousers. As he analyzed the state of his body, the front door opened and a person entered the building.

"You're awake!"

Sasuke turned to the feminine voice, and caught the vision of lovely pink lips, a delicate nose, and a pair of deep, forest-green eyes. His heart stopped. Could it be…? Those eyes…

The woman crossed the room and knelt by his bed, placing her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. Relief broke across her face as her palm met cool skin, and she offered Sasuke a smile before checking his bandages and injuries.

_Those eyes…_ they seemed different somehow… different and yet the same. In his mind, Sasuke half wondered if he was caught in some faraway dream. But here she was, smiling softly at him, happy to see him alive. _She was real._

_It's you…_

_This girl… _

_you once cried for me. _

_Loved me…_

His stomach suddenly clenched, and his chest felt tight where the ache of homesickness burned. How was it that one familiar face… _her face_ could make him feel this way? Her face was so close to his, and he stared impassively into her eyes. Those eyes… the eyes that were different yet the same… Konoha…

"…Sakura."

She blinked in confusion, and her smile dropped. "…How did you know my name?"

He flinched, and time came to a roaring halt. The words rang in his ears like alarm bells.

_How did you know?_

_How did you know?_

_My name…_

\.A./

**Author's Notes: **La la la… and here we are again. I know I left a lot of information out… like where Sasuke and Team Hebi are, because they are NOT in Konoha, and who Sasuke was fighting, but that'll come in due time. And, if you didn't know, Zanbatō is the name for Suigetsu's sword. Yep. Just so we're clear on that.

Please let me know what you think of this chapter by reviewing! ) That would be really great!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter 1! I really enjoyed reading them, and of course, they made me all more determined to perfect this chapter. It also occurred to me while I was writing that this fic has **spoilers** for those who haven't been keeping up with the _Naruto Shippuuden Arc_. And subtle as some of them may be, they are spoilers nonetheless.Well, enough of me jabbering.

**Part of Me**

By Onewingdtenshi07

**Chapter 2**

_

* * *

_

_I saw you smiling at me..._

_Was it real, or just my fantasy?_

**-Angela Aki, **"Eyes on Me"

* * *

_How did you know my name?_

_Who are you…?_

_Who?_

Questions raced through her mind as Sakura searched her patient's face for any traces of familiarity. Was he related to her? _Unlikely… _Perhaps a neighbor whom she often played alongside as a child? A school friend? A lover? Anticipation swirled in her abdomen, and she wracked her mind for a face, a name, a memory… but none came to her.

"We were… mutual acquaintances." His voice was hoarse and surprisingly small.

Sakura's heart sank in slight disappointment. Her gaze fell, and she slipped into silent contemplation, mentally fighting her crushed hopes.

Her silent patient broke across her thoughts. "You don't remember me." Sakura offered a small apologetic smile and shook her head. "No… I woke up one day and could not remember anything but my name. The people who I had been traveling with were dead. I've been wandering the country ever since. Sorry…" Sakura said remorsefully. "But, what should I call you?"

Sasuke remained silent, turning her words over in his mind, tracing her face with his eyes. His head felt oddly numb from the new tidbit of information. _And she didn't remember him? Impossible…_

"…Uchiha, Sasuke."

_This was wrong… all wrong…_

"Uchiha-san…" the words that rolled from her lips felt foreign, but it was a start. Mustering whatever cheerfulness she had, Sakura beamed, "a pleasure to meet you." _If he knew her, then _maybe_…_

"SASUKE!!!"

Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin. She was knocked aside within seconds as Karin rushed to Sasuke's bedside to pick at his bandages and healed limbs. _Oww… Questions later, I guess._

"Your wounds – are they healed? You're okay? If we hadn't reached here in time... if you'd have been in a worse state…" Karin took in a shuddering breath, "AND WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE STRONG!" she slapped Sasuke's arm and glared at him. Sasuke merely frowned while Sakura stared at the girl, thoroughly taken aback by her hasty change in attitude.

"Do you _have_ to be loud in the morning? Why _are_ you all over 'Leader-san' anyways? He's alive, ain't he?" Suigetsu sat up from the floor, directing his sleepy eyes towards the source of the commotion. Karin straightened immediately and sputtered for a moment before dismissing his comment with an incredulous snort. "Don't be delusional. I was checking to see if Sasuke was alright."

"Whatever," Suigetsu smirked, "He almost got himself killed though. Must've been one hell of a fight! So who was it?"

Sasuke only grunted. The will to talk left him as weariness settled in. _Damn_. His head was swimming once more as he slowly became conscious of the soreness on his ribs. His arms felt stiff, and he wanted nothing more than painkillers and mute teammates.

"It only could've been Akatsuki." Juugo supplied, raising his head to regard the Uchiha.

"Sounds plausible," Karin mused.

Suigetsu seemed to enjoy the news. "Well now, that makes it all more exciting," he paused, thinking to himself now. "And you're absolutely sure it was them?" Sakura blinked in confusion and tried to absorb all the information. _Battles to the death… And Akatsuki? Why are they looking for them?_

"The torn cloak–"

"Haruno-sensei!" A redhead holding bags of groceries had burst through the door, and conversation came to a halt. Team Hebi stared at the newcomer, and she flushed immediately. "Oh – um, good morning! I brought some – uh, food!" she stammered. The room was uncomfortably silent. "Er…" she faltered. _Ohhhh, this is so embarrassing!_

Sakura welcomed the opportunity for a distraction. "Ren-chan! Why don't I help you with breakfast? I'm sure everyone's hungry."

Sasuke's gaze followed her figure as Sakura made her way to the redhead, eyes softening slightly. It was surreal that Sakura could be standing before him, a different person – no longer following him in admiration, more mature and womanly. _What happened?_ His childhood memories tugged at him, dancing before his eyes, and a thought struck him. _What else had he missed over the years?_

The bed tilted slightly as Karin sat beside Sasuke. "Usually I wouldn't bother with asking, but you really worried me last night. How're you feeling now?" she asked softly.

"Hn." _Translation: Dead tired._ His reply was low and conveyed his exhaustion. Karin melted at his tone. Even in a weakened state his voice could turn her to mush. She could picture it now: an amorous Sasuke whispering naughty words into her ear. The mere fantasy left her salivating… she sat back, and would have been content to admire his face, but he was watching the Haruno girl.

"You know her? I heard you two talking."

This time, the Uchiha did not reply, and Karin pulled a face. There he went again, raising the stone walls about him and schooling his expression to one of stark disinterest. He really was intent on playing emotionless, wasn't he? She had to fight the urge to blow a raspberry at him. "Well you can't fool _me_," Karin mentally stuck her tongue at him, and sighed. _His neck looks so delicious._ Oh, if she could run her tongue along his ear…

"_Karin_." There was a warning tone laced in his words. She smiled at him seductively and scooted closer to him.

"_Yes_?" she asked playfully.

"Where are we?"

This time Karin pouted. _I give up_! She thought, exasperated. _There's just no winning with this guy!_

"This village has no official name. There is no central government, no Kage to rule over its people. It's a haven for rogues and bandits - those who are either on the run or have given up on their lives."

Suigetsu looked up. "_Really? _That's interesting. A place with no name?"

"Not to its inhabitants," Ren seemed to have forgotten her bashfulness. "To outsiders though, this place is known by many names. The _Lost City_, _Blue Haven_, _Fallen Village_, _Village of the Damned_, etc. But to us, it is home. This is a place for the lost and abandoned; those who either left their homes or were cast away by society." She handed Juugo a loaf of bread and dried meat. He took it gratefully, and couldn't help voicing his opinions.

"Is that so? But, without a government, surely there'd be chaos? If people got into a street brawl, or stole someone's belongings."

"Personal effects have little meaning. What is the point in having anything that raises nostalgia, if we've given up out past? We live under one law: _'Protect each other.'_"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Suigetsu asked, taking the loaf of bread from Ren and chomping onto it. Ren snatched her hands back, as if he would bite them next.

"E-Everyone here is the same – we have nothing but our lives, and our allegiance to each other. Occasionally a fight will break out, and some people get scratched up, but we have Sakura-senpai here to fix them up, and it all turns out alright in the end."

"Hn…" _And how did you come to this village, Sakura? _Sasuke thought to himself. _Konoha couldn't have possibly fallen so easily without my knowledge of it. _

"Speaking of which, why are _you_ here?" Suigetsu asked pointedly. Ren jumped at his question. "We all know _girly_ here is the doctor and saved Sasuke and all, but who the hell are _you_?" Ren seized up in panic. Maybe it was the cool glint in his eyes. Or the way he reminded her of that one bloodthirsty man she met years ago… Or the way his sharp teeth glinted under the light. She stared at Suigetsu, who raised an eyebrow as he bit onto the dried meat and ripped off an unusually large chunk. Teeth… it was definitely the teeth. Wait a minute… teeth? _Teeth?! _Those things were fangs!!!

"Eh?! Erm-! Uhhh-"

"She's my assistant," Sakura explained. A wise move on her part, for Ren seemed to be on the verge of a heart attack. "I run a health clinic, although sometimes it doubles as a small hospital." It was then that Ren noticed at the clock on the wall.

"Sakura-sensei, your patients will be arriving at your office for their appointments soon."

Sakura turned around to check the time. "Oh, looks like you're right. Can you run ahead and open it for me? I haven't finished checking Uchiha-san's physical condition." Ren nodded rigorously, happy for an excuse to leave.

"Of course! I'll take care of it right away!" She all but fled from the building.

Suigetsu stood as well, hauling Zanbatō along with him. "Well, there's no point in me sticking around. I'll scope out the village for any info I can find on Akatsuki." He was nearly out the door when Sasuke gave an unexpected order.

"Karin. Go with him."

Her jaw practically dropped to the floor. "WHAAAT?! You're kidding me right? With _him_?! Why?!" Go with the fish-man? And leave her precious Sasuke to be felt up by the – the _female_ doctor?! _Not in this life!_

"Yo Leader-san, I don't need a babysitter. I'm capable of taking care of myself," Suigetsu motioned to the blade over his shoulder, "Besides: the _wild freak_ here is completely useless. And ugly to boot – it's embarrassing just walking down the street with her. _Oh my _gawd! _Sasukaaaayyy! Don't die you bastard!' _" He screeched mockingly, to which Karin seethed.

"I didn't say that you little _shit_!" Karin growled ferociously. She would have pummeled him to the ground if Sasuke hadn't intervened.

"Enough. Both of you go scout for leads." None could argue with him when he used that dangerous tone of his. Heaving a sigh, Suigetsu stepped out, followed by a sulking Karin. Juugo stood and said as he was leaving, "I'll see what the animals have to say."

Outside the house, Karin spared her sharp-toothed teammate a simpering glance and crossed her arms.

"Well I'm not going anywhere with _you_."

"Good! I'd hate to be followed by a psychotic woman like you."

They squared off in a glaring contest for several minutes. At last, it was Karin who broke the dead silence.

"I'll take the north side. You go south."

"Fine."

They both turned their backs on each other and stalked off in different directions, grumbling to themselves.

"Bloodthirsty cannibal."

"Fuckin' bitch."

\.A./

Once the bickering teammates left, Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief and closed his eyes. Really, those two could be so bothersome at times… but in the end, they proved themselves too useful to leave behind.

"You're quite lucky. There was so much blood… it was a miracle that I was able to stabilize your condition. You had a slight fever as well, but it's faded." Sakura was leaning over him and examining his legs with her chakra. It surprised him that even without her memories she would be capable of chakra control. A smirk found its way onto his face.

"What is it?" Sasuke opened his eyes. Sakura was looking at him curiously.

"A medic-nin." His answer seemed to throw her for a loop, for her brows only furrowed in perplexity. Sasuke tore his eyes away from her. "It was unexpected," he explained, "You never were much of a shinobi." _You never were suited for the battlefield. _Sakura only smiled and shifted her focus back to his bandaged limbs. The old Sakura would've been hurt by his callous words; but this new Sakura never knew of the desire to impress him as a kunoichi, or the love she once had for him. She wasn't so dependent on him anymore – wasn't clingy – and seemed to understand the meaning behind his words.

Sasuke had to admit that he was very relieved that Sakura wasn't trying to seduce her way into his bed at the very moment. Even so, a strand of remorse wove its way to the back of his heart. If he had never left Konoha, would he have been able to prevent the circumstances that led to this? Could he have saved Sakura? He cut his thoughts off the instant they came. How ironic that after throwing away friendship for power, he could feel some attachment for the girl before him. It shouldn't be happening. He shouldn't care.

"A kunoichi… was that what I was?" Sakura laughed, but to Sasuke it sounded hallow. "_Not much of a shinobi…_ I suppose you're right. You knew me once after all…" Sasuke's questioning eyes lingered on her, but she did not explain.

"I don't quite know what sort of trouble I'd been in before I woke up. I couldn't remember anything. I only knew that I had been saved. One of my saviors had a terrible gash on his arm, and I reached out instinctively to heal him. I didn't know how I was able to do it. It just… came naturally to me. Even without my memories, in the pit of my stomach, I could feel it – I wanted to support others by healing them. This was what I was meant to do."

"Hn…"

Satisfied with the condition of his legs, Sakura shifted to face Sasuke and began to tug off his haori. The action was so sudden and unexpected that it caught him off guard and Sasuke's smirk immediately fell into a deep frown.

"What are you doing?" He asked curtly, determinedly ignoring the electric sensation that her nimble fingers left on his shoulder. She couldn't possibly be reverting back to her lovesick ways, could she?

Sakura drew back immediately from his obvious discomfort. "Four broken ribs, one broken arm, and several damaged internal organs," she said, indicating the number of injuries with her hand, "You were bleeding internally as well. I may have healed the puncture on your side and mended all the serious fractures, but I want to ensure that your system is fully capable of handling itself before I let you out of my sight."

The young Uchiha eyed the pink-haired girl before him warily before slowly nodding his head in reluctant approval. Hesitantly, Sakura leaned forward, sliding her hands under the haori once more before slipping the cloth off his broad shoulders. She couldn't help trailing her eyes over his chest before settling on the whole sight of her patient. She hadn't noticed the night before under the pressure of healing, but beneath the morning light, Sakura could see that the Uchiha was quite a handsome young man. _A _very_ handsome man._ And were she a normal citizen, she might have spent the entire day ogling at him. But there was a job to do, and a clinic to run, a family to find, and a home to return to…

_You're being silly,_ Sakura thought to herself, brushing aside the small fire in her belly, _he's just another patient, that's all. _She snuck a glance at Sasuke's smooth face and sighed internally. _He knows me. This is my chance – my only chance for a sign, a name – anything that will take me home. _She spoke while inserting chakra into his body.

"How did we meet? Are you a shinobi as well?"

There it was; he'd been expecting this question all morning. And what could he say? He raked through the possibilities.

_We were teammates._

_We were friends._

…

_We were family, and I threw it all away. _

Sasuke opened his mouth but the words died in his throat. What difference would it make? In the end, he'd still walk away, and she would be left broken once more. And if she didn't know, then leaving her behind would be easier – _better_ – for the both of them. His obsidian eyes found her brilliant green ones.

_I can tell her the truth,_ he decided, _but whatever memory you have of me, you don't have to know._ It was the right decision… so why did it perturb him so?

"We were traveling companions once," Sasuke said, choosing his words carefully. _It wasn't a lie really… She could draw whatever conclusion she wanted._

"Is that so?"

"Aa."

Sakura eagerly waited for her patient to continue, but he lapsed into silence. There _must've_ been more to the story than that. Anticipation seized her. Maybe she just needed to prod him a little more.

"Uchiha-san," her throat felt dry, "do you... know which village am I from?"

He didn't meet her eye – rather, he seemed to be caught up in another time, another place. Seconds felt like hours, and she was sure that he wouldn't answer – or surely say that he didn't remember. But he didn't.

"You are a nin from Konohagakure."

It was difficult to discern the feeling that rose in Sakura's chest. For how long had she sought out such information? Each day spent in the forlorn village clinic where she had hoped for any news, any clue to her past.

"And the people we traveled with… if there even were any more people from my village," her voice was strained and grainy, "do you remember them?" She kept her face level, but her hands trembled slightly.

Sasuke paused, staring off to the small window above his bed. "There was a blond loudmouth – Uzumaki Naruto; he was always going on about his dream of being Hokage. And a man who always wore a mask and used his hitai-ate to cover his left eye – the Copy-nin Hatake, Kakashi."

Her hands slid from Sasuke's chest and came to rest on her lap, her healing task forgotten, as she looked up determinedly to the sky outside the window.

_Naruto… Kakashi… It won't be long now… I'm coming home, and I swear that nothing will stop me until I see your faces again._

\.A./

Within the northern outskirts of the city, Karin was absolutely livid. The bars had seemed like a good place to snitch information – drunken lips were often careless after all. But the man sitting beside her had smiled suggestively, and it was only after his hands moved to cop a feel that she decided to slug him across the face.

Her second offender had grabbed her while she was leaving said bar, and pressed his body against her in the alley. "Hey cutie, you seem upset. I can help you have a good time." his vile breath nauseated her, and Karin had narrowed her eyes venomously.

"I'm sure you can," she whispered breathily into his ear, and swiftly kneed him in the crotch. Karin was immediately released from her pursuer's grip, much to her relief, and said man ending up lying on the ground howling in pain. "Well, that really was a stress reliever," she said nonchalantly, "Thanks for the 'help.'" And with that taken care of, she sidestepped him and went on her merry way.

Unfortunately for her, the harassment did not end. Wherever she went, she had to fend off numerous men whistled and catcalled at her. _Honestly_ as if she would throw herself at those dirty, grimy, drunken men. One voice, however, stopped her in her tracks.

"Karin?"

She turned around.

"Oji-san?"

\.A./

Meanwhile, Suigetsu was having trouble getting any information out of the villagers.

"Looking for Akatsuki you say?"

"Yeah. Have you seen them around? They wear black cloaks with red clouds on them." _Finally, we're getting somewhere, _Suigetsu thought. He was talking to a middle-aged man selling fruit – the first person who seemed to have background information on the illustrious group of missing-nins.

"Well what do you want with them? Quite suspicious you are, _Blue Man-san_."

Suigetsu twitched at the nickname. _They really are annoying here, aren't they? _"Look," he said, "I'm just looking for one guy from Akatsuki – he's got blue hair, red eyes, and travels with a shark guy who carries a big sword like mine. We've got a fight that's long overdue, got it? Have you seen him or not?" he demanded impatiently.

The vendor eyed the man before him and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"… Nope. Haven't got a clue who you're talking about. Sorry!" He said cheerfully.

Suigetsu pulled a face in annoyance and left the vendor. _What the hell?! Why did it seem like everyone he ran into was being intentionally unhelpful?_

\.A./

**A/N: **This chapter was difficult to write. I know where I want to go, but dishing out the details can be rough! sighs I was a bit disappointed because I wanted this chapter to run longer, but oh well! Anyhow, writing Karin and Suigetsu is so much fun! It's my chance to reach into my inner 'evil,' hahaha! J/K.

Does anyone think that the title 'Part of Me' suddenly doesn't seem appropriate for this fic? Random thought, but with the way the story is evolving, I'm starting to have doubts… _How depressing_.

Well aside from all that, please hit the 'review' button below and let me know what you think of this chappie! I'd love to hear your thoughts, both positive and negative, whatever you think!


End file.
